Feint Attack (move)
Feint Attack (Japanese: だましうち Sneak Attack), spelled Faint Attack prior to Pokémon X and Y, is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation II. The English and have consistently spelled the move as "Feint Attack". Effect Feint Attack inflicts damage and bypasses checks to always hit, unless the target is in the of a move such as or . In Generation III only, this move will not trigger effects involving contact. Feint Attack can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining two extra appeal points if any of the moves , or was used in the prior turn. Description |A Dark-type attack. The move catches the opponent off guard, so it never misses.}} |An attack that never misses.}} |Draws the foe close, then strikes without fail.}} |The user draws up close to the foe disarmingly, then hits without fail.}} |Draws the target close, then strikes without fail.}} |The user draws up to the foe disarmingly, then throws a sucker punch. It hits without fail.}} |The user approaches the target disarmingly, then throws a sucker punch. It hits without fail.}} |The user approaches the target disarmingly, then throws a sucker punch. This attack never misses.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |20 23 |23}} 25 |22|22|22|22}} 25 |22|22|22|22}} 12 |12|12}} 19 |19|19}} 21 |20|20|STAB='}} 19 |19|19}} 10 |10|10|STAB='}} 12 |12|12}} 24 |24|STAB='}} 14 |14}} 14 |14}} 29 |29|29 22 |22}} 19 |19|STAB='}} 21 |21}} 10 |10}} 7 |7 1 |1}} 1, 7 |1, 7 1 |1}} 1, 7 |1, 7 1 |1}} 19 |19|STAB=''}} 19 |19|STAB='}} 16 |16}} 22 |22 19 |19}} 22 |22 19 |19}} |11}} 21 |21|21}} 21 |21|21}} 19 |19|19}} 10 |10|10|STAB='}} 12 |12|12}} 19 |19|19}} |29|29|29|STAB='}} By By Move Tutor Special move Generation V - }} By Generation II In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=3 |pow=36 |eff=Never misses. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Feint Attack had an energy gain of 7%. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Feint Attack had a duration of 1.04 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Feint Attack had a power of 12, an energy gain of 10%, and a duration of 1.4 seconds. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It never misses.}} | }} |The user approaches the target disarmingly, then throws a sucker punch. It hits without fail.}} |It damages an enemy. It never misses.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master manga In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatcher Leo manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * At Pokémon Festa 2002, the early animation for the attack showed that the background didn't change. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=出奇一擊 虛晃一招 詐欺 欺騙攻擊 騙人的攻擊 |zh_cmn=出奇一擊 / 出奇一击 虛晃一招 / 虚晃一招 詐欺攻擊 欺騙攻擊 |nl=Duizel aanval |fi=Tajukangastus (S04) Huimaushyökkäys (EP265) Pyörrytys (AG103) |fr=Feinte |de=Finte |el=Αντιπερισπασμός |hi=नकली वार Nakli Waar |id=Serangan Tipuan |it=Finta |ko=속여때리기 Sok'yeo Ttaerigi |pl=Fortel |pt_br=Ataque Dissimulado (games, TCG, manga) Ataque Furtivo (early anime) |sr=Tihi napad |es_la=Patada Voladora (EP162) Ataque Rápido (EP176) Ataque de Engaño (EP265) Ataque de Mareo (AG103) |es_eu=Finta |sv=Svimmattack (EP265) |vi=Đánh Lừa }} de:Finte es:Finta fr:Feinte it:Finta ja:だましうち zh:出奇一击（招式）